With the current trends in integrated circuit miniaturization, and increasingly smaller critical dimensions, it is desirable in semiconductor device technology to integrate many different functions on a single chip (e.g., having both analog and digital circuitry on the same die). Metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors are well suited for use in these integrated circuits. A MIM capacitor is a particular type of capacitor having two metal plates disposed around a capacitor dielectric. They are rather large in size, being several hundred micrometers wide (i.e., depending on the capacitance, which is much larger than a transistor or memory cell, for example). MIM capacitors are typically used as decoupling capacitors for microprocessors, radio-frequency (RF) capacitors in high frequency circuits, and filter and analog capacitors in mixed-signal products, for example. As MIM capacitors are playing an important role in implementation of new integrated circuit designs, it is desirable to have improvements in MIM capacitors.